User talk:Koisuru
Go talk! ;This is Koisuru's talk page. talk:Koisuru|action=edit&section=new}} Add a comment Archive 1 (2008 - February 1, 2009)] Done ok ive been wondering O2jam is now owned by nowcom not o2media.... and they have a durastic change on their interfaces the reason why i am not active because of my thesis(sorry about that) ive been visiting their websites and watch this guide video theres a 3 key, 7key, 8key settings that i will hopefully update if i can spare my time http://o2jam.nopp.co.kr/guide.phtml?p_url=Html_Files/NewGuide/gameplay.html http://o2jam.nopp.co.kr/guide.phtml?p_url=Html_Files/NewGuide/gameview.html i am trying to download o2jam korea hopefully i will bring new screenshots (if the korean server accepts my IP) O2jam korea here is some of my thoughts of o2jam korea there are 3 modes 3key - drums controls: left shift, right shift, enter 5key - ?(not yet accesible) 7key - the default mode(s,d,f,space,j,k,l,) korean players prefer the speeds of x1 to x2.5 of course new BGM's new arenas and songs (BTW Beethovens fire(not SHD) in hard mode, that is wayyyyy too hard) o2media logo replaced by nowcom logo (BTW is the o2media logo still there in PH) online patcher(you need to log in to their website to play) (need to log in with IE not compatible with firefox as it does not run activeX) players can choose their speeds (unlike in o2jam philippines speed is chosen by the room leader) i will post the screenshots tommorow im the one with the level 9 :) ---- Some insights on current O2Jam Korea: * 5-key mode is only available in 5-key songs. I've seen such songs on the list of songs. * New BGMs? That's good! Wish it would go across here, so we can completely throw away the 'ting ting ting' crap. * In my very HUMBLE OPINION, they should use in-client patchers and launchers and should NOT rely on Internet Explorer (and futhermore on ActiveX!!) anymore. (See StarCraft and Warcraft). They should really learn HTTPS if they haven't done so (this is for logins), and they can just store some news in XHTML or RSS format - it's easy to implement an XHTML browser if they're gonna use limited code, and much easier if they were to implement an RSS reader! * Does O2Jam Korea support Unicode? Or is it still a non-Unicode program? That is, you still need to turn on certain settings in Regional and Language Options for it to show correct characters and not mojibake? --koisuru (talk) 10:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) SCREENIES o2jam korea does not show mojibake... it shows ?????? enShot010.jpg]] why o2jam uses activeX 99.9% of S. Korea uses Windows. This amazing tale began in 1998 when Korea decided it couldn't wait for SSL to be standardized (which it was in 1999) and commissioned an ActiveX control for secure Web transactions. At first there was a secure Netscape plugin too, but we know how that story ended. Quoting: "This nation is a place where Apple Macintosh users cannot bank online, make any purchases online, or interact with any of the nation's e-government sites online. In fact, Linux users, Mozilla Firefox users, and Opera users are also banned from any of these types of transactions..." Now that Microsoft has made ActiveX more secure in Vista, every Web site in S. Korea is scrambling to get things working again and the government is advising citizens not to install Vista. At the end of all this work, they will still be a monoculture in thrall to Microsoft, with millions of users sitting behind some of the fattest pipes in the world. Picture/Song -I uploaded 300x50846 pixel picture, but it doesn't show on the web. -Can I add unofficial songs to this wiki? --Losthumanity 11:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Koisuru, I am a friend of Abce2 from the Bakugan Wiki. I was wondering if you could help me change the look of my wiki see here http://goldenretriever.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Retriever_Wiki as I know nothing about wiki code and I heard Abce2 saying how good at code you were. Thank you for your time. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! 23:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, do you have complete official O2Jam OJN / OJM files? all from e-games to nowcom era, if you have, would you mind to share? 13:46, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you in advance